gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LSE-A037 Sealgair
|universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance=Rise of a Saviour |finalappearance= }}The LSE-006 Sealgair is an Echelon assault mobile suit in Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sealgair serves as Echelon's special operations mobile suit, primarily used for ambush attacks on less advanced mobile suits and civilian convoys. It specialises in overwhelming opponents, using remote weapons to engage multiple enemies at once with a variety of weapons. The suit lacks any form of advanced automated control systems for its remote weapons, requiring pilots to be exceptionally skilled in order to make full use of the weapons or forcing them to rely on simple combat protocols. The drones are limited by a poor particle capacity, and are instead reliant on a cable connection to the backpack for power. Additionally the suit can be equipped with a heat dispersing cloak to prevent enemy sensors from tracking the suit. The suit was used early on by Echelon for their raids on colony supply ships, using the drone weapons to systematically disable and destroy cargo ships. However, compared to other machines using Reichold Particle technology, the Sealgair is somewhat weak, using its advantage over lower-tech suits in order to destroy them. As Echelon did not expect retaliation from the Peacekeepers, the Sealgair does not have features such as reinforced armour plating or a high-power communications system for its drones, allowing for faster production with better acceleration. Following the development of the Storm Drive the Sealgair was quickly scrapped for a more combat-ready design. Armaments ;*DRG-043 Anti-Beam Shield : ;*DWT-006 SR Beam Carbine :The Sealgair can carry two SR beam carbines for a higher rate of fire, however, these weapons are less accurate when simultaneously wielded compared to the assault rifle. ;*FWT-010 SR Beam Vulcan :A pair of rapid-firing low power beam guns are used to intercept incoming missiles, but they are capable of seriously damaging lightly-armoured machines at close range. ;*FWT-025 SR Beam Assault Rifle :The Sealgair's standard weapon is a multi-mode assault rifle, capable of switching between semi- and fully automatic firing modes depending on the situation. ;*RBM-294S Assault Drone :A basic remote weapon with a single beam gun built into it, the drone is dependent on a cable connection to the Sealgair's backpack for power and control. :;*DWT-004 SR Beam Gun ::A light beam gun mounted on each drone, despite their lower power compared to other weapons, they are strong enough to destroy most pre-Storm Drive Federation machines not carrying beam-resistant shields. ;*VME-05 SR Beam Sabre : History First Appearance The Sealgair is first encountered by the ESPF's 26th Peacekeeper Mobile Suit Team, using its assault drones to critically damage Miller's Striker. The unit is then disabled by Ian Starling, Alexandra Kendal and Isabelle McAlster, who destroy the suit's backpack and stab the machine through the cockpit. The suit is then salvaged by the crew who proceed to take the suit to Athena for analysis. Attacking the Tesla A team of six Sealgairs are deployed after the Edison, however, they are intercepted by the Tesla, 22nd and 26th Peacekeeper Teams. Retroengineering The remains of the Sealgairs is successfully delivered to Athena where it provided crucial data in accelerating development of the Storm Drive. See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam